1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image data transmission apparatus and, for example, is applicable to an image data transmission apparatus which transmits image data requested by a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally this type of image data transmission apparatus includes CATV (cable television system), captain system which employ a telephone circuit network. CATV unilaterally provides programs to a receiver by using a video tape recorder (VTR) which is generally a sequential access memory apparatus.
CATV provides several receivers with program information reproduced by VTR as described above, so that such CATV have a drawback in that programs desired by receivers cannot be provided at a time when receivers desire. Such programs thereby fail to satisfy the requirements of receivers.
For example, when receivers select a desired program, such a program is unilaterally supplied to a several receivers irrespective of their requirements. Hence receivers feel that they are inconvenienced because they cannot watch a program from the very beginning thereof.
As one of means for solving such a problem, it can be considered to provide program information at the time when receivers desire corresponding to the requirements of receivers by using VTR and video tapes using the same number as the number of receivers. However, such a method involves the problem of a large operation cost together with the increased size of the equipment.